Para sempre
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "– Isso significa que você vai cuidar de mim para sempre, não é? – Indagava o menor com um sorriso tão sincero, quase impossível de ser evitado, estampado na face.    – Naturalmente. – Assentiu Claude. – Se assim quiseres."


A brisa do entardecer primaveril era suave e doce, trazendo consigo, o aroma floral tão comum da estação, enquanto brincava com os fios de cabelos dos cidadãos de Londres, cada um com algo em mente, naquela véspera de final de semana.

Uma idéia, um plano, um compor, um amor.

Exceto o pequeno conde Alois Trancy. Este, livre de pensamentos ou preocupações, descansava aos pés de um carvalho, na companhia de seu mordomo, que sentara á seu lado, como de costume, sem nada dizer.

Ambos permaneceram calados por longos instantes, limitando-se á apreciar a bela paisagem e o clima agradabilíssimo. O sorrir – por parte do mais novo – era inevitável, mesmo que este, sem motivos concretos.

Não era algo á se explicar, e muito menos, de possível compreensão técnica. Eram sensações tão humanas e delicadas que, para serem entendidas, necessitavam da própria experiência. Palavras eram como um coringa dispensável, descartado do baralho em um jogo como estes.

Levado pela calmaria e tranqüilidade da ocasião, o pequeno deslizara sua mão direita, pousando-a sobre a enluvada de seu mordomo, e deixando escapar um suspiro sutil por entre os lábios rosados após fazê-lo.

O mais velho fitou-o, sem pronunciar-se. Apenas acariciou sua destra, e redirecionou seu olhar para o horizonte.

Sentimentos são assuntos delicados, talvez por estes, serem inexplicáveis e por completo, incompreensíveis.

Em tal ocasião, não haviam "porquês". O garoto apenas sentia-se imensamente confortável na presença do demônio que o acompanhava cotidianamente. E em um momento como aqueles, onde a paz reinava nos terrenos vazios da cidade, onde não ecoavam vozes, apenas o som do vento por entre as folhes, o canto dos canários, e as respirações ritmadas, era onde os tais sentimentos mais gostavam de manifestarem-se.

Gostavam de momentos tranqüilos para arruinar, atormentando pobres e frágeis mentes humanas, com suas dúvidas, seus medos e suas inseguranças.

Mas naquele momento, o loiro não deixou-os dominarem seu ser. Apenas libertara um segundo suspiro, suspiro sutil por entre os lábios, e tomara a liberdade – digna de uma alteza – de repousar sua cabeça no colo do mais velho, tendo assim, uma visão privilegiada de seu rosto bem esculpido.

Ainda assim, o garoto não soltara sua mão. Continuara com a mesma entre as suas, acariciando-a com delicadeza.

Sorriu, sem nada dizer.

Com a mão livre, Claude, o mordomo, ajeitara seus óculos que, de uma maneira particularmente adorável – como pensava Alois diariamente – insistiam em escorregar por seu nariz.

O sorriso no rosto do loiro expandiu-se.

- Algum problema, Your Highness? – Indagou o mais velho em seu habitual tom indiferente.

- Nenhum. – Respondeu o pequeno, ainda com seus olhos - azuis cintilantes como topázios -fixados no rosto pálido do maior. – Apenas gosto de observá-lo.

Com o olhar e os pensamentos totalmente perdidos, o conde perguntava-se como poderia um demônio, ter uma aparência tão bela e angelical. Perguntava-se se era possível algum ser – independente de sua natureza – ser possuidor de tamanha formosura.

Perguntava-se também, se alguém poderia ser humanamente capacitado em não notar a maneira adorável com a qual o maior ajeitava as – aparentemente macias – madeixas negras quando estas, estavam á atrapalhar sua visão, encobrindo seus olhos, estes, dourados e reluzentes, e ao ver do menino, mais atraentes do que um punhado de ouro. Ou, porque não? O modo com o qual seus lábios moviam-se discretos e cautelosos, quando este, vinha a pronunciar-se, o que era coisa rara. O timbre de sua voz, que soava como uma romântica serenata e o embalava dia a dia.

E perguntava-se como aqueles mais simples gestos podiam cativá-lo com tamanha intensidade. Sem o mínimo esforço, Claude tinha-o na palma de suas mãos, por mais que não soubesse disso.

E esta era uma das fraquezas humanas, por muitos, considerada algum tipo de feitiço. O cobiçado e simultaneamente temido; amor.

O sol já estava quase sumindo de vista, quando o mordomo resolvera declamar-se, pela primeira vez, desde que ambos haviam chegado naquele local.

- Perdoe-me a interrupção, Your Highness – Proferia – Mas acho melhor irmos para a casa. As ruas ficam perigosas ao anoitecer.

O garoto apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem mover um músculo sequer, a não ser os necessários para realizar tal gesto.

O moreno não precisou ouvir uma única palavra. Apenas deslizara uma de suas mãos até as pernas frágeis de seu mestre, e pousara a outra em suas costas, levantando-o.

O mais novo sorriu, entrelaçando seus braços finos em tono do pescoço do demônio, e recostando a cabeça em seu peito.

E assim, ambos deixavam o recinto, o tal lugar calmo e aconchegante, prontos para retomar á rotina atarefada, digna de um conde e seu mordomo, onde teriam de lidar com um bocado de outras pessoas que, - ao ver de ambos, eram tão descartáveis...

- Daqui á alguns anos, eu vou crescer – Dizia o loiro – E carregarei você em meu colo.

O mais velho esboçou um sorriso.

- Não deixarei isso acontecer. – Respondeu num tom consideravelmente carinhoso, se comparado ao timbre natural de sua voz. – Este é o meu trabalho. E assim será, eternamente.

- Isso significa que você vai cuidar de mim para sempre, não é? – Indagava o menor com um sorriso tão sincero, quase impossível de ser evitado, estampado na face.

- Naturalmente. – Assentiu Claude. – Se assim quiseres.

- Mas é claro que quero. – Concordou o mais novo. – Para sempre.

Notas da autora:

O que eu concluí com essa fanfic? Que devemos aproveitar ao máximo os bons momentos á nós proporcionados, por mais que simples, porque não sabemos o quão drasticamente nossa situação pode mudar futuramente.

Sei lá, só de imaginar esta cena, seguida do episódio oito, argh, me dá uma vontade de arrancar a cabeça do Claude com as minhas unhas.

Mas enfim, são muitas emoções para as 02h da madrugada.

E eu me pergunto: PORQUE EU SÓ CONSIGO ESCREVER NESTES HORÁRIOS? Por Deus, eu tenho aula amanhã!

Não sei, mas nestas alturas da madrugada, a minha casa está tão calma... Eu fico livre de distrações e consigo extrair inspiração da minha paz...

De qualquer forma, estou insegura quanto á essa fanfic. Talvez por estar recheada de sentimentos, ser mais curta que as minhas habituais, e também estou um pouco paranóica com o fato de estar aprimorando meu inglês – Olá, eu me chamo Mariana e aprendo inglês fazendo RP no tumblr – e ter ouvido de algumas pessoas que, quando aprendemos um novo idioma, perdemos aos poucos o domínio na nossa primeira língua.

Vomito todas as palavras em inglês que eu conheço, se isso for danificar meu vocabulário.

Estou com medo de haverem repetições desnecessárias demais nesta fanfic, ARGH!

É, e eu estou MUITO insegura quanto á, mas até que gostei. Não é o meu melhor trabalho, mas estou satisfeita. Queria dedicá-la á minha RP partner; red-dagger. Sei que meu português é um pouco diferente do seu – por motivos óbvios – mas espero que isso não dificulte muito a compreensão do texto. Obrigada por me inspirar, você é um anjo!

E agora eu vou dormir, porque não está fácil para ninguém. A pirralha aqui ainda está na oitava série/nono ano e tem álgebra como primeira aula, ás 7:30 da manhã.


End file.
